Linux (TKP)
Personality ''' Linux is a very sneaky and suspicious character who has just arrived in Adventure Bay. None of the Paw Patrol knows where he came from, but he seems a very mysterious character whenever he encounters them, having a tongue of silver. He appears to be nice when he speaks, but in reality, he's a mean pup that always tries to get what he wants. When he can though, he would prefer to avoid anyone he sees. He doesn't reveal much to the Paw Patrol when he talks with them, but he hides a secret. He ran from his previous owners because of being a thief. When he arrives in Adventure Bay, he can't help but have feelings towards Alexandra, Amoz and Hurlstone's sister. '''Bio Linux was born in Melbourne in a mansion with a rich family under the birth name of Intel. He ran away from home after almost being caught stealing the Monarchy’s Gems and Jewels. Linux ended up in Adventure Bay and hid the valuables that he stole in a cave. Linux never knew his parents but he has a brother called Ability. When they were younger, Ability was always faster than him and more athletic, but he was always smarter. Eventually, Linux is found out to be Zuma's cousin with Zuma's dad being his uncle. Zuma influences him to join the Paw Patrol under his birth name, Intel. He wears an all black pup pack with a silver pup tag on his gray collar. He becomes the spy-pup. However, not long after he joins the Paw Patrol, he meets Kalan, a dog who actually keeps up with his intelligence. They become truly close friends and Linux ditches the Paw Patrol with no warning to create a new team called The K-9 patrol. Appearance Linux is a brown labxbeagle with dark coloured fur around his left eye. His eyes are purple. He has black tips on his ears. He has black fur on his feet which look like gloves, which contrasts back to his brown fur. He has a light grey collar with a dark grey tag with a white initial of his birth name (Intel). When Linux joins the PP, he joins under his birth name of Intel. He has almost pure white fur with spots of brown and black. He never puts paint on his fur for fear of bringin up his criminal past. He wears a bright white collar with a purple tag with a satellite dish on it. When Linux ditches the PP for TKP, he wears a black camouflage suit but his collar and tag remain the same. His tag however is circular in shape. Trivia Catch-phrases: - Intel: “Intel coming through!” ---------“In for the win!” - Linux: “Never saw me comin’ “ ---------------“Poaching is what I do” Extra info Linux (Bad) * Fear: UNKNOWN * Hobbies: Pulling off major thefts. * He isn't actually dark coloured. He actually dyes his fur before every heist he plans. * Known thefts pulled off: ** Jewels of 'Kryal Castle' ** All the pup treats of 'Pet City' Linux (Good) * Fear: Losing Kalan, Alexandra or Nyx. * Hobbies: Anything to do with learning. * Hates: Being Lazy * Voice Actors Young Linux - Older Linux - Jay Baruchel (Hiccup {How to Train Your Dragon}) Stories * The Dark Pup (Origin Story) Gallery AA0CDAF4-FAD2-4FF2-9FF8-968581427A65.png|Linux drawn by DragonPuppo, he looks cute! 94727C82-7A36-4AA6-8AE0-622C045C953D.png|Linux and Alexandra under Mistletoe. What'll happen? Drawn by OpenWish Category:Pups related to Zuma Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups related to Ability Category:Characters Category:Beagles Category:Bad histories Category:Males Category:Male Pup Category:Younger Sibling Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Mayverse chara Category:Smart pups Category:Zero's Pups Category:Brother Category:Little brother Category:Tech Saavy Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Labrador Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First generation Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Male Protagonist Category:High IQ Category:K9 Patrol